


Любовь с закрытыми глазами

by Soya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Genderswitch, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Люди должны влюбляться с закрытыми глазами.





	Любовь с закрытыми глазами

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: fem! SEHUN
> 
> Music:  
> Whitney Houston - I have nothing  
> Whitney Houston - run to you

_… Люди должны влюбляться  
с закрытыми глазами…_

  
  
Город безудержных обещаний. Город-катастрофа. Для одних он становится губительным ядом, другие же находят себя и становятся совсем другими людьми. Этот город не даёт выбора. Он поглощает целиком. Заглатывает огромной анакондой, и единственное, что ты можешь, — попытаться выжить. Среди стеклянных витрин. Пустых взглядов. И мечты, которую разделяют немногие, — такие же, как и ты.  
  
Нью-Йорк. Истаскан и заношен, словно старый бабушкин свитер, но по-прежнему — король мира. Мечта сотен тех, кто верит в сказки. Тех, кто всегда твердит, что останется верен себе. Город, который не прощает слабостей. Город, в котором сны умирают на дне бокала.  
  
Жестокий, беспощадный. Нью-Йорк — это утопия. Он вытаскивает душу взамен исполнения желаний. Этот город любит успех, а неудачники заканчивают одинаково. Город, где страдать значит жить.  
  
Джонин любил Нью-Йорк. Суматошный, вечно спешащий куда-то, точнее — будто бегущий сам от себя. От налепленного некогда штампа и от людей, которые превратили его в бесконечную череду жизней, сменяющих друг друга.  
  
Джонин устало потёр глаза и облокотился на парапет. Нью-Йорк казался Джонину отличным городом. Живым, огромным мегаполисом. Джонину нужно было много пространства, и Нью-Йорк прекрасно подходил для этого.   
  
Вырваться из клетки — это то, чего всегда желала его душа.  
  
Вечерняя прохлада пробиралась липкими ладонями под шёлковую рубашку. Жалась ближе и трогала беспорядочными и нетерпеливыми касаниями. Она была похожа на сотни тех, других, кто каждый день пытался пробраться в жизнь Джонина, подобно крысам, но никогда не задерживался надолго.   
  
Все вокруг выдумывали для себя несуществующего Джонина. Любили нарисованный в собственных головах образ, а сам Джонин не считал нужным их переубеждать. Никто из них не желал видеть Джонина настоящим. Они боялись остаться ни с чем. Потому что Джонин был подобен утопии. Им невозможно было не восхищаться. Невозможно было не любить.   
  
Горячий лёд. Холодная лава. Джонин был всепоглощающей силой.  
  
Где-то вдалеке слышались взрывы салютов, крики с улицы разбивались об обшарпанные стены переулков, а извечный вой сирены скорой помощи давно стал фирменным звуком мегаполиса. Джонин думал о том, что сон чужд этому городу.   
  
На календаре, что одиноко висел в небольшой мастерской, доживал свои последние дни август. Джонин размышлял о том, что скоро настанет время, когда с людей начнут спадать маски, подобно осенней листве в Центральном парке. Осенью люди становятся уязвимы.  
  
Осенняя пора всегда восхищала Джонина. Пора одиночества, к которому он так привык.   
  
Нью-Йорк — город одиночества. Где в толпе ты — всего лишь прохожий. И если тебя кто-то пристрелит в одном из переулков, это даже не осветят в газетах.   
  
Джонин потряс головой, чтобы отогнать ненужные сейчас мысли, и сделал глубокий вдох. Из приоткрытой двери балкона лился успокаивающий голос Леннона, и хотелось танцевать. Джонин едва заметно улыбнулся и посмотрел на свои ноги. Потоптался босыми ступнями по холодному бетону, вернулся в комнату и приглушил свет.  
  
Вокруг были разбросаны десятки монохромных фотографий, полароидов и цветных снимков, на которых были запечатлены красоты Нью-Йорка и обычные, ничего не подозревающие прохожие. Джонин всегда считал спонтанные кадры самыми удачными. Людям не приходилось играть, выдумывать и позировать ради отличного снимка. Они просто жили, занимались своими делами и оставались собой.   
  
Джонин поднял один из снимков и вернул его на стол. Подошёл к проигрывателю, чтобы выбрать новую пластинку и прибавил громкость.  
  
Мастерская заполнилась очередной порцией спокойствия, и Джонин прикрыл глаза. Медленно покачивался из стороны в сторону, пропуская через себя музыку, и переступал с ноги на ногу. Представлял под ногами прохладу утренней росы и как пальцы щекочет трава. Джонин вскинул руки и медленно начал кружить по комнате. Увидь его кто-то сейчас, принял бы за сумасшедшего.  
  
В воздухе витали запахи берёзы и чёрного перца. Джонин медленно расстегнул шёлковую рубашку, продолжая медленные покачивания, и та с тихим шелестом упала к ногам. Смуглая кожа тут же покрылась мурашками, и Джонин обнял себя руками.  
  
В небольшой мастерской Джонин чувствовал себя свободно. Это был его собственный мир, в котором он мог быть собой, подобно мимолётным прохожим на его снимках.  
  
— Ты выглядишь пугающе. — Джонин растянул губы в наигранно безумной улыбке и продолжил кружить по комнате, не обращая внимания на застывшего в проходе Ифаня. — Было бы не плохо, если бы ты ненадолго спустился вниз и поздоровался с гостями. Это ведь твоя выставка. — Ифань прикрыл за собой дверь и, стараясь не наступить на разбросанные снимки, уселся на диван. Закинул ногу на ногу и тяжело вздохнул: — Джонин, ты меня слушаешь?  
  
Джонин отмахнулся, будто от назойливой мухи, и резко развернулся, останавливаясь посреди комнаты. Мелодия стихла, и следовало перевернуть пластинку. Джонин удручённо вздохнул и открыл глаза, столкнувшись взглядом с Ифанем.  
  
— Не хочу никого видеть. Ты же знаешь, что потом у меня будет болеть голова от бесчисленных пустых разговоров и неискренних восхищений моей фотографией. Не имею ни малейшего желания. Ты же мой друг. Придумай что-то. Скажи, что мастер занят. Мастер творит историю. — Джонин состроил страдальческую гримасу и упал на диван рядом с Ифанем.  
  
Ифань закатил глаза. Повернулся в полоборота и сделал глоток рома. Смотрел на Джонина и старался вспомнить тот момент, когда тот стал таким.  
  
  
Когда они только познакомились, Джонин был похож на дикого волчонка, которого оставили одного в огромном городе. Ифаню пришлось долгое время пробивать выстроенную Джонином стену, и сейчас он понимал, что Джонину нужен тот, кто сможет стать для него солнцем.   
  
Ещё Ифань помнил, как Джонин искрился счастьем после первой выставки. Как радовался каждой купленной фотографии и мечтал о том, что сможет открывать выставки не только в Нью-Йорке.  
  
Тогда Джонин улыбался ярче. И Ифань хотел вернуть улыбку своего друга. Ифань хотел, чтобы его друг был счастливым. Чтобы перестал считать людей ненужным ему дополнением и наконец поверил в то, что цветной мир ничем не хуже монохромного. Он хотел, чтобы Джонин снова смог видеть мир в красках.  
  
  
— Думаю, тебе всё же стоит спуститься. Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. — Ифань усмехнулся, довольный тем, что сумел заинтересовать Джонина, и сделал ещё один глоток. — Дочь одного влиятельного бизнесмена из Азии. Не знаю почему, но я подумал, что она тебя заинтересует. Я не знаю её лично, видел на нескольких выставках. Она пришла с моим знакомым. И она немного странная. А тебя всегда привлекает всё странное.  
  
— Не странное, а особенное, — откинувшись на спинку дивана, поправил Джонин. — Мы смотрим на вещи под разными углами. И видим людей по-разному. Но это не значит, что люди странные. Просто они не вписываются в общепринятые нормы. А я не живу по этим нормам. — Джонин устало вздохнул и поднялся с дивана вслед за Ифанем.  
  
— Напомни мне, когда ты стал философом? — Ифань скептически изогнул бровь.  
  
— Всегда был. Просто ты не замечал. Ты обычно вообще ничего не замечаешь кроме своего ушастого счастья, которое может уместиться в ладошку. Только мы, наверное, уж слишком по-разному смотрим на вещи, если ты считаешь, что Чанёль может уместиться куда-либо. Он даже на кровати твоей не умещается. — Джонин достал из шкафа чистую рубашку и шикнул, когда в спину прилетела диванная подушка.  
  
— Смею напомнить, что ты вообще спишь на полу в мастерской. И это не твоё дело. — Ифань поставил стакан на стол и подошёл к Джонину. Развернул к себе лицом и убрал непослушные пальцы от пуговиц. — Тебе как минимум нужен человек, который будет застёгивать твои рубашки. Выслушивать твои умозаключения и готовить чай. — Ифань поправил ворот джониновой рубашки и убрал с его лба мешающие пряди волос. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты нашёл недостающий в твоей жизни пазл.   
  
Джонин усмехнулся и проводил Ифаня тяжёлым вздохом. Подошёл к зеркалу и глянул на себя, прищурив глаза.  
  
Он никогда не говорил вслух о том, что ему чего-то не хватает. Любимое дело всегда было тем, что Джонин называл своей жизнью. Он отказался от много и от многих, чтобы сейчас быть там, где он есть.  
  
— Я буду ждать внизу. Не задерживайся. — Ифань скрылся за дверью, оставив Джонина одного.  
  
— Никогда не любил пазлы, — оглядывая себя в зеркало, пробубнил Джонин, — всегда один терялся где-то под диваном или застревал в коробке. — Он мотнул головой, отгоняя лезущие в голову мысли, и неохотно обул туфли. Хотелось загнуть задники, которые жали, или вовсе спуститься босиком. Но этикет не позволял. Джонин последний раз бросил короткий взгляд в зеркало и, погасив свет, вышел из мастерской.  
  
Внизу было шумно. Играла лёгкая джазовая музыка, а в воздухе витал приторный запах бомонда. Знакомые и незнакомые лица сливались для Джонина в одну смазанную картинку. Он медленно спускался по лестнице, натянув приветливую улыбку, и искал глазами Ифаня.  
  
Джонин не замечал липнущих, будто жвачка к подошве, влюблённых взглядов. Старался приветливо кивать всем, чей взгляд сталкивался с его, и наконец остановился на знакомой макушке.  
  
— Нашёл, — прошептал Джонин и уже было двинулся в сторону друга, но замер на месте. Взгляд зацепился за его собеседника, точнее собеседницу. Джонин закусил губу, рассматривая чужой профиль. В груди что-то треснуло, и Джонин крепче ухватился за перила. Сглотнул вязкую слюну и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
  
Он передвигался медленно, лавировал между улыбчивыми гостями, стараясь никого не задеть, а его взгляд по-прежнему был прикован к улыбке, которую её владелица пыталась прикрыть изящной ладошкой.  
  
— Добрый вечер. — Джонин остановился рядом с Ифанем, но продолжил открыто смотреть на прекрасную девушку, что сейчас застенчиво опустила глаза в пол. Джонин улыбнулся шире. Протянул руку для знакомства и перехватил аккуратную ладонь, касаясь бархатной кожи губами. — Ким Джонин. — Джонин ещё ненадолго задержал прикосновение и отпустил руку.  
  
— Сехун, — девушка едва заметно улыбнулась и наконец посмотрела на Джонина.   
  
Джонин отзеркалил улыбку и облизнул губы. Сердце в груди грохотало как сумасшедшее, а рукам так не хватало приятной тяжести фотоаппарата. Хотелось запечатлеть красоту Сехун.  
  
— Я бы хотел сделать несколько снимков. — Джонин сделал шаг, оказываясь вплотную к Сехун, и коснулся пальцами аккуратного подбородка. В моменты, когда на Джонина находило вдохновение, он забывал о любых рамках приличия. — Вы красивая. Уверен, вам говорили об этом уже много раз. Просто… — Джонин не знал, как объяснить. Сехун казалась ему неземной. От неё исходил лёгкий флёр лаванды и рядом с ней было спокойно. Она походила на лесную нимфу, и Джонин невольно вспомнил сказки, которые в детстве рассказывала няня.  
  
Сехун была по-особенному красивой. Аккуратные белые локоны спадали на плечи. Джонин скользнул взглядом по открытой шее и ключицам. Кожа Сехун казалась совсем прозрачной. Джонин хотел прикоснуться. Он был уверен: коснись он её — на кончиках пальцев останется золотая пыльца.  
  
Стоявший позади Ифань прокашлялся и осторожно дёрнул Джонина на себя. Удержался от лёгкого подзатыльника за подобную вольность и извиняющееся улыбнулся застывшей Сехун.  
  
— У вас прекрасные фотографии, — Сехун улыбнулась и подошла к одному из столбов, на котором висела огромная монохромная фотография Манхэттена. — Этот город кажется одиноким. Прям как его жители. — Она осторожно потянулась пальцами к снимку, но остановилась в паре миллиметров от него. Провела в воздухе невидимую линию и развернулась к застывшим Джонину и Ифаню. — Я была бы не против. Хотя это немного волнующе. Я бы сказала, страшно. Вы умеете отображать нутро. Ваши обложки человеческих лиц слишком отличаются от реальности, которую мы видим. Страшно подумать, что вы можете отразить на фотографиях то, что на самом деле представляет собой человек. Обнажать чужие чувства. Вы опасный человек. — Сехун растянула тонкие губы в грустной улыбке и достала из маленькой сумочки ручку и цветной стикер. — Это мой номер, — она протянула Джонину аккуратно выведенные цифры и, кивнув Ифаню, оставила мужчин.  
  
— Удивительно, что она согласилась. Сколько раз я тебе говорил, что нельзя просто так подходить к людям и хватать их. Когда-нибудь, ты точно схлопочешь за свою несдержанность. — Ифань тяжело вздохнул. Ему каждый раз приходилось отчитывать Джонина, будто ребёнка, но тот его вовсе не слушал.  
  
— Я фотограф, Ифань. Для меня это нормально, если я вижу то, что меня вдохновляет. Понимаешь? Мне нужно к этому прикоснуться. Это то же самое, если ты увидишь, как плачет Чанель и захочешь его успокоить. Люди, обыденные вещи — это всё то, что окружает меня и то, что даёт мне возможность исполнять свою мечту. — Джонин улыбнулся. Обнял Ифаня за руку и уложил голову на плечо. — Ты ведь знаешь, что мир, в котором мы живём — это рамки. А мои фотографии, это то, что выходит за их пределы. Поэтому мне простительно хоть иногда быть собой.   
  
— А она красивая, — желая перевести разговор, усмехнулся Ифань.  
  
Джонин повернул голову в сторону и нашёл глазами Сехун. Она стояла в компании ещё нескольких девушек и весело о чём-то спорила. Хмурила брови и всё время заправляла выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо. Джонин сжал руку Ифаня крепче и улыбнулся. Сехун казалась ему беззаботной. Она громко смеялась, запрокинув голову, и Джонин хотел прикоснуться к её улыбке.   
  
— О чём ты думаешь? — Ифань отцепил от себя Джонина и с интересом проследил за его взглядом. — Она кажется милой, но...  
  
— Она кажется одинокой, — тихо ответил Джонин и прищурился. — Почему она не живёт с родителями? Как такой влиятельный человек, как её отец, отпустил дочь одну в огромный мегаполис? — Джонин повернулся к Ифаню и забрал бокал с шампанским с подноса официанта. Поднёс к лицу и вдохнул запах алкоголя, поморщившись. — Гадость. — Джонин всучил бокал недовольному Ифаню и повторил вопрос.  
  
— Не знаю. Но я слышал, что не всё так гладко. Семейные неурядицы. Поговаривают, что она отказалась от наследства и просто уехала. Но это всего лишь слухи, а им не всегда можно верить. — Ифань коснулся плеча Джонина и сжал. — Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности. Так что, пожалуйста…  
  
— Прекрати вести себя, как отец. — Джонин с лёгкостью скинул ладонь Ифаня и засунул руки в карманы. — Я выполнил твою просьбу. Спустился. Теперь я хочу подняться наверх. И, пожалуйста, Ифань, прекрати относиться ко мне, как к несмышлёному ребёнку. Я не нуждаюсь. — Джонин медленно развернулся на пятках и направился в сторону лестницы.  
  
Поднимаясь наверх, Джонин на минуту остановился и попытался найти взглядом Сехун. Она одиноко стояла возле одной из картин, на которой был запечатлён молодой танцор, чьего лица не было видно за лёгкой вуалью, и на лице Сехун Джонин видел жалость. Сехун выгибала аккуратные пальцы, будто сдерживая волнение, и кусала губы.  
  
Джонин на мгновение задумался. Смотрел ли он раньше на кого-то так же? Было ли в груди так же мало места, как сейчас, и чувствовал ли он когда-либо что-то другое, кроме восхищения красивыми людьми?   
  
Сехун вызывала странное чувство спокойствия. Она напоминала о любимом лавандовом чае, который готовила для Джонина няня, и Джонин впервые за долгое время пытался вспомнить, как на самом деле чувствуют себя счастливые люди.  
  
Он улыбнулся и опустил глаза. Хотелось немного поработать. Джонин направился вверх по лестнице, думая о том, что обязательно позвонит Сехун. Ему хотелось узнать, что же на самом деле скрывалось за звонким, заразительным смехом и теми лучиками солнца, что таились в уголках бледно—фиолетовых глаз.  
  
Джонин скинул ненавистные туфли и размял ноги. Закрыл балконную дверь и, скинув с плеч рубашку, натянул свободную футболку. Брюки отправились на матрас, что одиноко лежал в углу, заваленный вещами, и надел свободные штаны. Осмотревшись вокруг, Джонин заключил, что было бы не плохо немного прибраться.  
  
Рассыпанные по полу фотографии отправились в ящик. С плёнками пришлось повозиться дольше, и Джонин в который раз обругал свою собственную небрежность. Раскиданные книги перекочевали на своё законное место, а фантики из—под шоколадок мигрировали в мусорное ведро. Теперь мастерская больше походила на место, где можно было творить. Джонин устало завалился на диван и закинул ногу на ногу.  
  
Образ Сехун никак не шёл из головы. Джонин придумал множество идей для фотосъёмок и теперь хотел воплотить их в жизнь. Ему было интересно, как Сехун будет смотреться на его фотографиях. Такой ли живой она будет, услышит ли Джонин её смех, глядя на них. И самое главное, правильно ли он сумел разглядеть грусть, что скрывалась на дне её глаз.  
  
Он хотел узнать о Сехун больше, чем просто имя. Хотел узнать, чем она занимается по жизни, какие предпочитает цветы, и любит ли она молоко в чае. Ему было интересно, какие книги хранятся на полках в её комнате, и любит ли она музыку Леннона так же, как любил её Джонин.  
  
Джонин улыбнулся и поднялся с насиженного места. Набросил на плечи кардиган и забрал со стола связку ключей. Повязал поверх одежды защитный фартук и надел перчатки.   
  
Небольшая комната встретила лёгким запахом древесины и растворов. Джонин прикрыл за собой дверь, оставаясь в кромешной темноте, и нашарил на маленьком столике катушку для зарядки плёнки. Достал из кармана заранее прихваченную плёнку и умело смотал её, поместив в специальный бачок. Джонин дотянулся до включателя и зажёг свет. Стянул с полки несколько банок с жидкостями.  
  
Он закусил губу и осмотрелся по сторонам. Дистиллированная вода почти закончилась, но рассчитав в голове количество нужных миллилитров, Джонин пришёл к выводу, что сейчас ему хватит. Главное, не забыть заказать новую.   
  
Джонин достал с полки три измерительные колбы и насыпал в каждую по небольшой порции химикатов. С поиском градусника пришлось повозиться подольше. Джонин в который раз ругал себя за подобную безалаберность и обещал, что впредь будет аккуратнее.  
  
Растворы были готовы. Оставалось проявить плёнку. Джонин по очереди заливал жидкость в бачок и проделывал нехитрые манипуляции. Сливал и снова проделывал то же с новым. Когда все три раствора были использованы, он забрал бочок и подошёл к умывальнику. Промыл плёнки тёплой проточной водой, дабы избавится от остатков химикатов, а после ещё раз залил остатки дистиллированной воды.  
  
Джонин открыл крышку бочка и достал катушку с плёнкой. Осторожно развернул, проверил все ли кадры в порядке и, подойдя к небольшому шкафу, в котором были натянуты верёвки, осторожно повесил плёнку сушиться.   
  
Джонин убрал со стола все растворы, чтобы вдруг ничего не опрокинуть, промыл бочок и поставил сушиться. Градусник оставил на видном месте и удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе.  
  
Вернувшись обратно в мастерскую, Джонин свалил все вещи, лежавшие на матрасе, на диван и погасил свет. Через окно было видно небо. И в первые за долгое время, можно было разглядеть звёзды. Джонин прикрыл глаза.   
  
Впервые он приехал в Нью-Йорк с матерью и двумя сёстрами. Им пришлось покинуть родной Сеул из-за семейных проблем, и Джонин до сих пор вспоминает, как не хотел уезжать.  
  
Мать всё время пропадала и совсем не уделяла внимания маленькому Джонину. Сёстры подрабатывали в закусочной напротив дома, а уже через несколько месяцев вышли замуж.   
  
Джонин всегда оставался под присмотром их пожилой соседки, которую привык называть няней. И именно она подарила Джонину его первый фотоаппарат, который стал для него не просто спасением.  
  
Её муж погиб на войне, а детей у них никогда не было. Он был журналистом и в их доме хранились десятки отснятых фотоплёнок. Джонин подолгу сидел в небольшой лаборатории, в которой едва умещались стол и шкаф для различных приборов. Он изучал искусство фотографии по книгам, которые удалось найти, и легко научился управляться с фотокамерой.   
  
Пришлось с самого детства познать, что такое работа, поскольку плёнки стоили недёшево. Брать деньги у матери на собственные нужды Джонин не смел. Обычное увлечение быстро переросло в нечто большее. Джонин покупал всё больше и больше новых плёнок, делал десятки фотоснимков, а вскоре получил свои первые деньги за отснятые снимки, которые выкупила городская газета.   
  
С тех самых пор Джонин перестал видеть мир собственными глазами. Теперь этот мир открывался ему через объектив фотокамеры, и Джонину он виделся именно таким, от которого большинство людей старалось убежать. Реальность, которую каждый запирал под замок в коморках своих душ.  
  
Джонин перевернулся набок и подтянул ближе одеяло. Он часто вспоминал свою няню. Она научила Джонина быть тем, кем он сейчас являлся. Она подарила ему мечту и цель. И после смерти женщины Джонин перестал показывать миру себя настоящего.   
  
Он никогда не винил свою мать в том, что ему пришлось расти одному. Но до сих пор не простил того, что уже через несколько лет после приезда в Америку, она сбежала с первым встречным, оставив шестнадцатилетнего Джонина одного.  
  
Няня привила Джонину любовь к книгам и музыке. Она часто рассказывала ему о своей жизни, о своём покойном муже. Она говорила, что влюбилась в него потому, что тот видел мир таким, каким его старались не видеть другие, и со временем Джонин понял, то она имела ввиду.   
  
Джонин завидовал ей. Хотел бы он, чтобы и в его жизни появился такой человек. Но ближе к двадцати пяти Джонин понял, что так не бывает. Не в его мире.   
  
  
Люди, что окружали его, всегда видели картинку, но никогда не пытались заглянуть глубже. Никто из них не знал, как Джонин ненавидит запах сигарет, или как он любит собак. Никто не спрашивал, любит ли Джонин кофе, и нужен ли ему сахар в чае. Джонину всегда предлагали алкоголь, совершенно не зная, что у него жуткая непереносимость. И ни один из его так называемых друзей не знал, когда день его рождения.   
  
Люди любили его фотографии, потому что по их меркам это было «красиво». Но Джонин не был уверен в том, что они понимали, какой смысл вкладывался в каждую из них. Они не спрашивали, какая история стоит за каждой из них, а лишь хвалили Джонина за талант.   
  
Поначалу Джонин считал это нормальным. Ему нравилось, что люди любят то, что он делает. Но с возрастом хотелось, чтобы людей прельщала не только картинка. Он открывался людям с помощью своих чёрно—белых историй, но признание публикой не грело душу.  
  
  
За всю жизнь Джонин встретил лишь одного человека, который всегда был на его стороне. Кто говорил правду прямо, не боясь быть в лице Джонина плохим, и кто всегда заботился вопреки всем недовольствам.  
  
С Ифанем Джонин познакомился в шестнадцать. Тот отчего-то решил, что они могут стать хорошими друзьями, и мнение Джонина на этот счёт его не беспокоило. Ифань всегда оставался рядом. Задавал странные вопросы о самом Джонине и всегда знал, какие подарки дарить ему на день рождения. Он никогда не позволял себе лишнего и не лез в его дела. Давал Джонину выбор и, оставаясь рядом, никогда не забывал о личном пространстве.  
  
Ифань обосновался в жизни Джонина как само собой разумеющееся. Критиковал, если ситуация требовала, и осуждал, если Джонин был не прав. Ифань был своеобразным катализатором, и Джонин со временем забыл то время, когда Ифаня не было рядом. Он стал для него не просто другом — семьёй.  
  
Джонин снова перевернулся, укладываясь поудобнее, и обнял подушку. Уставился в стену и едва заметно улыбнулся. На душе был полный штиль. По венам растекалось тепло и какое-то неведомое доселе чувство спокойствия. Джонин снова вспоминал Сехун. Чувствовал, как в носу приятно покалывает запах лаванды, а пальцы всё ещё хранят тепло бархатной кожи.   
  
Он прикрыл глаза и попытался уснуть. В голове звучал успокаивающий голос Леннона, и Джонин хотел верить в то, что скоро его жизнь изменится.  
  
  


♡ ♡ ♡

  
  
  
Джонин со стоном перевернулся на спину и закрыл лицо подушкой. Стук в дверь никуда не исчез, и Джонин чертыхнулся, перекатываясь на живот. Поднялся и медленно поплёлся к двери. Щёлкнул замком, но цепочку не снял. Стоящий по ту сторону Ифань приветливо улыбнулся и поднял вверх два стакана из кофейни напротив дома.   
  
— Доброе утро! — Счастье на лице Ифаня заставило Джонина поморщиться. — Может, откроешь? — Ифань помахал перед лицом Джонина пакетом из булочной, и Джонин скривил нос от сладкого запаха шоколада.  
  
— Может, зайдёшь зимой? — Джонин облокотился о стену, скрестив на груди руки, и прикрыл глаза, засыпая на ходу.  
  
— Вообще-то, на дворе август. — Ифань недовольно пнул дверь носком туфли, так, что Джонин по ту сторону подскочил на месте, и растянул губы в довольной улыбке. — Открывай.  
  
Джонин вздохнул и с видом мученика открыл злосчастную дверь. Выхватил из рук Ифаня стакан со своим именем и поплёлся в сторону дивана.  
  
— Смотри не обожгись, чай горячий, — донёсся из коридора приглушённый голос Ифаня. Он аккуратно поставил туфли на полку и повесил на крючок кепку. Прошёл на кухню, переложил круассаны на тарелку и уселся рядом с Джонином. Тот как раз снял крышку со стакана, подул, остужая чай, и сделал глубокий вдох, блаженно прикрыв глаза. — Выглядишь так себе, — прокомментировал Ифань.  
  
— Ты пришёл в девять утра. Думал, я буду ждать тебя с накрытым столом и фанфарами? — Джонин сделал первый глоток, но тут же приоткрыл рот и высунул язык. — Чёрт.  
  
— Вчерашняя выставка прошла очень хорошо. Люди интересуются, когда они увидят твои цветные творения. — Ифань забрал стакан Джонина и направился в сторону импровизированной кухни. — Было бы не плохо сделать более яркий контент. Мне кажется, это могло бы привлечь больше покупателей. — Ифань перелил чай в чашку, дабы немного остудить, и вернулся к дивану.  
  
— Я подумаю, но ничего не могу обещать. Ты же знаешь, что цветные снимки в моём исполнении — это лишь проба. Они не выходят такими, какими мне бы хотелось. Они слишком фальшивые. А я не хочу продавать подделку. — Джонин вдохнул запах чая и сделал несколько глотков. — Я не готов. Пока что. Для этого нужно вдохновение. Как только я найду его, сообщу.  
  
— А что насчёт Сехун? — Ифань с интересом уставился на застывшего с чашкой в руке Джонина и усмехнулся. — Ты ей позвонишь?  
  
Джонин провёл языком по губам и закусил нижнюю. Задумался, а после отставил чашку в сторону.  
  
— Ещё не решил. Сначала я был уверен, что мы увидимся уже сегодня, но теперь не знаю, — Джонин подтянул к себе ноги и пошевелил пальцами, укладывая подбородок на колени. — Не знаю, как объяснить, но я не уверен, что её красота подойдёт. Понимаешь? Я не уверен, что её полюбит объектив, а если быть точнее, я боюсь, что он обнажит то, что она не хотела бы показать другим.  
  
— Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь. Уверен, что для себя ты уже все решил. — Ифань коснулся плеча Джонина и поднялся. — Я уеду на несколько дней. Обещал Чанёлю провести время за городом. Если возникнут какие-то вопросы или что-то понадобится, звони. И, пожалуйста, — Ифань наклонился ниже и заглянул Джонину в глаза, — не забывай нормально питаться и спать. Не хочу приехать и найти твой скелет в лаборатории. — Ифань взлохматил мягкие волосы и направился к выходу. — Сегодня днём приедет доставка. Я заказал немного еды для тебя.   
  
Джонин закатил глаза и поднялся вслед за Ифанем. Облокотился о стену, ожидая пока Ифань обуется, и зацепился взглядом за цветной стикер с аккуратно выведенными цифрами.   
  
— Думаю, что два дня без тебя я справлюсь, — задумчиво протянул Джонин. — Передавай Чанёлю привет, скажи, что я жду его на следующей выставке, у меня есть для него сюрприз, — усмехнулся Джонин, ловя нахмуренный взгляд Ифаня.  
  
— Обычно твои сюрпризы заканчиваются плохо, — констатировал Ифань.   
  
— Плохо для тебя, — довольно оскалился Джонин и вытолкал Ифаня за дверь. — Хороших выходных. Скучать не буду! — он отсалютовал другу и закрыл дверь. Подошёл к зеркалу и забрал с подставки цветную бумажку. — Значит, не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь?..  
  
  


♡ ♡ ♡

  
  
  
Сехун тяжело дышала, вытирая пот со лба, и старалась восстановить дыхание. В танцевальном классе стоял шум. Девушки переговаривались друг с другом, преподаватель что-то громко объяснял, а всё, чего хотела Сехун — это отдохнуть или хотя бы немного свежего воздуха.  
  
Уже несколько недель они готовились к постановке в театре. На репетиции уходили все свободные минуты, и Сехун давно забыла, что такое нормальный сон. Она проводила в репетиционном зале по четырнадцать часов. Пальцы были все в мозолях, а любимые пуанты давно пришлось отправить на помойку.  
  
— Сехун! — Сехун вздрогнула от неожиданно громкого голоса, раздавшегося над головой, и удивлённо посмотрела на стоявшую рядом девушку. Та протягивала Сехун её телефон, который вибрировал от входящего звонка, и ожидала, пока Сехун заберёт свой гаджет.  
  
— Спасибо, — Сехун на автомате поблагодарила девушку и, забрав телефон, ответила на звонок. На том конце провода раздался приятный бархатный голос, и Сехун нахмурилась, стараясь вспомнить, кому он мог принадлежать. А спустя мгновение подскочила на ноги и отошла к окну. — Добрый день, Джонин.  
  
Сехун закусила губу и попыталась сдержать улыбку. Она внимательно слушала Джонина, иногда соглашаясь с его словами, а позже вдруг замолчала.  
  
— … я подумал, что было бы неплохо встретиться. Если ты, конечно, не против. Я очень хочу поснимать тебя, — голос Джонина обволакивал приятной дымкой, и Сехун готова была согласиться только ради того, чтобы просто слушать его. Она никогда не боялась фотографироваться, но Джонин был совсем другим делом.   
  
Ещё на выставке Сехун поняла, что он не обычный фотограф. Она и раньше не раз слышала о молодом гении фотографии и хотела увидеть всё своими глазами. Ей с трудом удалось попасть на его выставку, а уж о знакомстве с самим фотографом она и мечтать не могла. Да и самого Джонина она представляла немного иначе.   
  
— Сехун? — Сехун вздрогнула от взволнованного голоса на том конце провода и сделала глубокий вдох.  
  
— Может, на следующей неделе? — Сехун закусила губу и сжала в пальцах подол тренировочной юбки. — Эта неделя слишком загружена. Скоро начнутся выступления, и я всё своё время провожу в репетиционном зале. Даже на сон не всегда хватает времени. Что уж говорить о встречах. — Сехун уселась на подоконник и подтянула к себе колени.  
  
Джонин молчал. Дышал в трубку, будто о чём-то размышляя, и заставлял Сехун нервничать.  
  
— Ты не против, если я приеду на репетицию? — Сехун едва не слетела с подоконника от неожиданности и что-то невнятно промычала в трубку. — Прости, не расслышал. — Сехун слышала явную улыбку в голосе Джонина и сильнее закусила губу. Старалась соображать быстрее, но выходило плохо. — Я не помешаю, — тихо добавил Джонин. — Просто хочу посмотреть и, возможно, сделать пару кадров. Соглашайся, после я угощу тебя кофе. — Джонин звучал убедительно, и Сехун не хотела отказывать. Кроме всего прочего, внутри кусалось желание увидеть Джонина.  
  
— Я не люблю кофе. Лучше чай, — Сехун приоткрыла окно и высунулась наружу, делая глубокий вдох. — Я вышлю адрес сообщением. Только приходи ближе к вечеру. — Сехун скинула вызов и прижала телефон к груди. Внутри гулко отстукивало непослушное сердце, а на губах играла загадочная улыбка. Сехун прикрыла глаза, вспоминая улыбку Джонина, и спрятала порозовевшее лицо в ладонях.   
  
На другом конце Нью-Йорка Джонин продолжал стоять на балконе и улыбаться своим мыслям. Всё ещё держа телефон у самого уха, он думал о солнечной улыбке Сехун. Внутри было тепло. Что-то приятно стягивало в области груди, и Джонин вдруг громко засмеялся.   
  
Он вернулся в мастерскую и, отыскав пластинку Френка Синатры, включил проигрыватель.  
  
  


♡ ♡ ♡

  
  
  
Джонин стоял у зеркала и придирчиво осматривал выбранную одежду. Поправил ворот джинсовой рубашки и закатал рукава. Он надел новые кеды, загибая задники, и удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе. Джонин забрал с дивана сумку с фотоаппаратом и плёнками и направился к выходу.  
  
Он остановился у двери и уткнулся лбом в входную дверь, задержав руку над ручкой. Его всё ещё одолевали сомнения, но желание увидеть Сехун упорно пыталось прорваться сквозь них. Джонин всё время вспоминал бледно-фиолетовые глаза, что смотрели на фотографии Джонина с восхищением, и старался убедить себя, что Сехун видит не только их, но и самого Джонина.   
  
Джонин не боялся разочароваться в девушке. Он просто этого не хотел.   
  
Наконец, собравшись с мыслями, он сделал глубокий вдох. Вспомнил слова Ифаня, повторил их про себя, и вышел за дверь.  
  
  
  
На улице светило солнце, дул приятный ветерок и пахло выпечкой из булочной напротив. Джонин пониже натянул кепку и осмотрелся по сторонам. Заметил машущего ему таксиста и перебежал дорогу к машине. Назвал водителю нужный адрес и включил музыку в наушниках, откинувшись на сидение.  
  
Приятная джазовая мелодия ласкала слух, и Джонин постарался расслабиться. Он не спал полночи. Думал о том, как пройдёт их встреча с Сехун, и не мог дождаться вечера. Несколько раз звонил Ифань, интересуясь его успехами, но на третий раз Джонин просто отправил сообщение Чанёлю, с просьбой спрятать телефон Ифаня. Половину дня Джонин провёл в лаборатории, печатая фотографии с проявленной ранее плёнки, и совсем не заметил, как наступил вечер.  
  
Сейчас за окном проплывали высотные дома, здания офисов и сотни прохожих, которых Джонин никогда больше не встретит. Яркие вывески, стеклянные витрины и потоки машин, в которых, возможно, есть кто-то такой же, как он. Ищущий своё место.  
  
— С вас тридцать долларов, — раздался голос водителя, когда из уха Джонина выпал один из наушников. Джонин извиняющееся улыбнулся и отдал водителю деньги. Забрал с сидения сумку и вышел из машины.  
  
Перед Джонином стояло невысокое кирпичное здание. Кованые ворота украшали вьющиеся кустарники роз, а из окон академии доносились звуки скрипки и фортепиано. Возле входа собрались небольшие компании студентов. У одних в руках были тренировочные сумки, у других — музыкальные инструменты и горы нотных тетрадей, пособий. Джонин улыбнулся и снял с плеча сумку. Присел на корточки, достав фотоаппарат, и проверил наличие плёнки.  
  
По пути ко входу Джонин успел сделать несколько кадров. Атмосфера на территории учебного заведения была какой-то особенной. Она отличалась от то, что Джонин чувствовал за воротами, и это вызывало восхищённую улыбку на его губах. Было ощущение, что Джонин попал в другой мир. Спокойный и вдохновляющий. Чувство беззаботности и свободы, которое так давно не ощущал Джонин.   
  
Джонин сделал достаточно кадров и был уверен, что они выйдут замечательными. Сделав ещё несколько снимков, Джонин наконец вошёл в холл. Он осмотрелся по сторонам и достал мобильный. Перечитал сообщение от Сехун и направился в нужном направлении.   
  
Стены школы излучали особую ауру. Джонин был уверен, что всё это благодаря студентам. Здесь наверняка рождались будущие звёзды театра и кино, музыканты и художники. Творческие люди, что исполняли свои мечты. Шли к цели, пробивая себе дорогу. Жертвовали чем-то и не однократно теряли веру в себя. Джонин знал это и уже проходил. Чувствовал на кончике языка горечь собственных упущений, но по-прежнему шёл вперёд. Он всегда оставлял позади себя балласт, но никогда не оставлял сожалений.  
  
Джонин никогда не сдавался, каким бы трудным не был путь. Пробивал стены, что вырастали перед ним, и всегда знал, сколько бы времени ему не понадобилось, он обязательно покорит мир.  
  
Джонин, наконец, добрался до третьего этажа. Волнение перед встречей приятным теплом разливалась по телу, и Джонин едва сдерживал улыбку. В конце коридора слышалась музыка, и он направился туда, откуда исходила приятная мелодия. Джонин остановился у двери и заглянул в небольшое окошко. Крепче сжал в руках фотоаппарат и тихо приоткрыл дверь.   
  
Он застыл на пороге, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания, и закусил губу. Стоял не моргая и, кажется, перестал дышать.  
  
Сехун была одета в чёрное тренировочное трико и широкую белую футболку, открывавшую вид на острые ключицы и бледную кожу. Она передвигалась по классу, и складывалось впечатление, что она парит в воздухе. Последовательные переходы с ноги на ногу на пальцах, поворот корпуса, прыжок. Сехун была похожа на натянутую струну. Стройная осанка, высоко поднятый подбородок и горящие глаза.  
  
Джонин любовался молча. Ловил каждое отточенное движение, восхищался тем, как Сехун держит равновесие и сохраняет баланс при каждом повороте. Поворот — точка. Поворот — точка. Всё выглядело как идеальный чертёж, без единого изъяна. Сехун приковывала взгляд и не отпускала до самого конца.   
  
Она казалась ускользающей бабочкой из рук маленького мальчика, и Джонин ещё сильнее желал её поймать.  
  
Волосы Сехун были собраны в аккуратный пучок, и выглядела она немного забавно. Джонин тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и сделал несколько снимков, заставляя Сехун замереть на месте. Она медленно повернула голову к Джонину, широко раскрыв глаза, и едва заметно улыбнулась.  
  
— Прости, — Джонин виновато улыбнулся в ответ и осмотрелся по сторонам. — Хотел сделать несколько пробных кадров. Ты замечательно танцуешь. — Он улыбнулся уже шире и, подхватив с пола бутылку с водой, подошёл к Сехун. — Привет. Рад, что ты согласилась встретиться.  
  
— Спасибо, — Сехун растянула губы в приветливой улыбке и забрала бутылку с водой. Притянула к груди и едва заметно сжала. Прятала взгляд от Джонина и радовалась, что после тренировки на её взмокшем лице не будет заметен румянец. — Рада тебя видеть. Подождёшь, пока я переоденусь? — Сехун подняла глаза на Джонина и облизнула тонкие губы. Она уже было развернулась, чтобы пойти в сторону раздевалки, как вдруг замерла и посмотрела на руку Джонина, что теперь держала её за тонкое запястье.  
  
— Я всё же хотел бы сделать несколько снимков, если ты позволишь. Станцуешь для меня? — Джонин кивнул на фотоаппарат и отпустил руку Сехун. — Ты выглядишь прекрасно, когда сосредоточена. Это привлекает. Станцуй для меня. — Джонин стоял в ожидании ответа и улыбался. Тепло и с надеждой. — Забудь, что я здесь. Просто делай то, что делаешь всегда на репетиции. Просто будь собой, этого достаточно.  
  
Джонин коснулся плеча Сехун, скользнул кончиками пальцев по коже. Продлил прикосновение. А после направился в сторону магнитофона и, не дожидаясь ответа, опустился на колено и нажал на кнопку. Репетиционный зал тут же наполнила приятная мелодия, и Джонин кивнул Сехун.  
  
— Просто будь собой, — одними губами прошептал Джонин и, подмигнув, отвернулся к окну.  
  
Сехун сцепила руки в замок и сделала глубокий вдох-выдох. Она не боялась танцевать при Джонине. Но его камера. Сехун не знала, точнее, не хотела знать, как камера примет её. Какую её сторону она решит раскрыть и понравится ли эта сторона Джонину. Сехун ещё раз глубоко вдохнула и, закрыв глаза, сделал первый шаг.  
  
Джонин услышал движение позади себя и усмехнулся. Настроил фотоаппарат и развернулся к Сехун, которая как раз опустилась на паркет после прыжка. Джонин прикинул более выгодное положение и передвинулся на несколько шагов в сторону. Сделал пару снимков стоя, а после присел на колено.   
  
Запечатлеть на плёнке танцующую Сехун оказалось сложной задачей. Поэтому Джонину приходилось угадывать момент, когда Сехун будет останавливаться на точке, чтобы он мог сделать хороший кадр. Джонин с самого начала знал, что с Сехун просто не будет. И это касалось не только фотографии.  
  
Он осмотрел зал и быстро перешёл на другую сторону, как раз когда Сехун оказалась ближе к окну.  
  
Дневной свет заставлял её светиться. Сейчас она напоминала Джонину солнечного зайчика. Она притягивала. Заставляла хотеть себя, но была недосягаема. Она будто играла с Джонином. Давала понять, что ему придётся принять её правила, иначе ничего не выйдет. Сехун была нежной, будто лепестки камелии. Но в то же время от неё исходила сила.  
  
Джонин усмехнулся. Сейчас он понимал, что за странное чувство противоречия до сих пор кипело у него в душе.  
  
Джонин сделал ещё несколько кадров, перед тем, как плёнка закончилась. Его мысли прервал голос Сехун. И только теперь Джонин заметил, что музыка стихла, а сама девушка стоит у выхода из класса.  
  
— Я переоденусь. Подожди меня внизу, — она кивнула и скрылась за дверью.  
  
Джонин опустился на пол, доставая из сумки новую плёнку, и заменил использованную, спрятав ту в небольшую коробочку. Сложил фотоаппарат в сумку и выудил вибрирующий телефон. Звонил Ифань, но говорить с ним сейчас хотелось меньше всего.   
  
Он поднялся с пола и, оглядев зеркальную комнату ещё раз, направился к выходу.   
  
  
Джонин спустился на крыльцо и замер. Возле ворот его уже ждала Сехун. Джонин разглядывал её во все глаза и чувствовал себя странно.   
  
Сехун выглядела прекрасно. Лёгкое летнее платье подчёркивало каждую аккуратную линию стройного тела. Белый цвет подходил ей, а бледно розовые пионы, что распускались на её юбке, дополняли образ лесной нимфы.   
  
Джонин достал фотоаппарат и медленно направился в сторону Сехун. Скользил взглядом по тонким запястьям, на которых виднелись ниточки голубых вен. Невесомо, в мыслях, перебирал пальцами белые локоны, что спадали на плечи. И украдкой сфотографировал аристократичный профиль, полностью выдававший происхождение Сехун.  
  
Сехун повернулась ровно в тот момент, когда Джонин нажал на кнопку фотоаппарата. Она выглядела удивлённой, а на бледных фарфоровых щеках появился едва заметный румянец.  
  
— Какое мороженное ты любишь? — Джонин убрал фотоаппарат в сумку и с улыбкой посмотрел на Сехун. Вопрос, как всегда, был внезапным и заставил Сехун широко раскрыть глаза в удивлении. — Мы могли бы выпить где-нибудь кофе, но сегодня отличная погода. Поэтому можем прогуляться в парке. И я угощу тебя мороженным. Ты не против? — Джонин перехватил тонкое запястье Сехун и, не дожидаясь ответа, повёл за собой.  
  
Он ощущал, как под кожей Сехун бьётся пульс, и незаметно для себя отсчитывал каждый удар. Неосознанно поглаживал мягкую кожу большим пальцем и улыбался. Искренне, и по-настоящему счастливо.  
  
Отпустил он Сехун только тогда, когда они перешли дорогу, и Джонин остановился, чтобы купить для них лимонад.  
  
Джонин не чувствовал себя неловко — наоборот. Впервые в жизни ему хотелось узнать о человеке больше, чем просто имя. Хотелось спросить Сехун о многом, но больше всего, Джонину хотелось ещё раз увидеть, как она танцует. Услышать, как смеётся. Поцеловать в лоб, когда хмурит брови. Джонину хотелось раскрыться ей, и он был уверен, что Сехун была именно тем недостающим пазлом, который Джонин никак не мог найти. Нужно лишь время.  
  
Всю дорогу до парка Джонин рассказывал Сехун о фотографии. Делился мыслями, идеями и с радостью принимал её размышления на этот счёт.  
  
Сехун была спокойной и рассудительной. Она любила классическую музыку и книги. Предпочитала читать детективы перед сном, а по выходным ходила с бабушкой в музеи. Сехун была интересной и имела свой взгляд на вещи. Она не пыталась понравиться Джонину, и именно это заставляло его хотеть быть рядом с ней.   
  
  
— Почему ты решила приехать в Нью-Йорк? — Джонин постелил под деревом свою куртку и похлопал возле себя рукой, приглашая Сехун присесть. — Не пойми неправильно, просто этот город вряд ли тебе подходит. — Джонин заметил потускневший взгляд Сехун и прикусил язык. — Прости, я не…  
  
— Все в порядке, — перебила Сехун. Она продолжала смотреть перед собой, теребила подол платья и кусала губы. Хотела что-то сказать, но явно подбирала слова. — Ты не первый, кто так считает. Но разве есть в этом мире города, которые действительно нам подходят? Я не раз думала о том, правильно ли поступила приехав. Мне пришлось отказаться от многого, но потом я вдруг поняла, что и отказываться было не от чего. — Сехун сильнее сжала пальцы и натянула на лицо улыбку. — А ты сам-то считаешь Нью-Йорк своим? — Она повернулась к Джонину лицом и впервые заглянула в глаза. Смотрела в упор и ждала честного ответа.  
  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Джонин. — Нельзя назвать город «своим», если ты смотришь на него под абсолютно другим углом. Я не знаю этот город точно так же, как и он не знает меня. Понимаешь? Мы с ним незнакомцы. Я не чувствую себя «дома», хотя живу здесь с самого детства. Но и желания уехать отсюда у меня никогда не возникало. — Джонин откинулся на ствол дерева и прикрыл глаза. Он не думал, что такой простой вопрос заставит его самого вспомнить о том, почему именно Нью-Йорк стал местом, откуда Джонин и не думал бежать. — В Нью-Йорке есть одна особенность, — задумчиво продолжил Джонин. — Город, в котором ты видишь всех, но тебя не видит никто. Здесь легко остаться незамеченным, даже имея огромную популярность и успех. И это его плюс. На тебя не смотрят, потому что никому нет дела. Всем плевать, какой костюм на тебе надет или настоящий ли Ролекс на твоём запястье. Сегодня тобой восхищаются, а завтра не вспомнят и имени. Нью-Йорк — это не механизм. Если сломается одна деталь, он не перестанет работать. Каждый — сам за себя. Каждый — сам по себе.  
  
— В таком мегаполисе легко быть кем угодно. Ещё легче — потерять себя, — с ироничной улыбкой произнесла Сехун, заставляя Джонина приоткрыть один глаз. — Люди не любят сложности. Наверное, поэтому порой приходится подстраиваться под людей и обстоятельства.   
  
— Хочешь сказать, что не нужно быть собой? — Джонин вырвал растущий рядом цветок и оставил его в волосах Сехун, заглянув в глаза.  
  
— Я не знаю, как это быть собой, — Сехун опустила взгляд на ладони и сцепленные в замок пальцы. — Когда с детства ты живёшь по чужим правилам и следуешь чужим мечтам, к двадцати ты понимаешь, что совсем себя не знаешь. Ты оказываешься в лабиринте, и никто тебе не поможет. Ты становишься рыбой, выброшенной на берег, и нет никого рядом, кто бы мог тебе помочь. И тогда ты оглядываешься назад, а там пропасть. Ловушка, в которую ты сам себя загнал. Падать больно, а бежать вперёд нет сил. И наступает период застоя…  
  
— Если сможешь преодолеть себя и сделать шаг — игра продолжится. А если нет… — Джонин накрыл длинные пальцы Сехун горячей ладонью и коснулся её подбородка, заставив посмотреть на себя.  
  
— Значит, ты проиграл сам себе… — Сехун почувствовала твёрдые, тёплые губы на своих и невольно провела по ним языком. Поймала улыбку Джонина и уткнулась лбом в его лоб.  
  
Джонин распробовал на своих губах вкус мятного мороженного и осторожно коснулся губ в новом, коротком поцелуе. Гладил кончиками пальцев щёки, и собственное сердце билось о рёбра, грозясь вот—вот вырваться из клетки. Он потёрся о нос Сехун своим и отодвинулся. Огладил взглядом красивое лицо и поцеловал в веки.  
  
Сехун была очаровательной. Такой, что сердце замирало и потели ладони, а всё вкруг переставало существовать. Её хотелось забрать и больше никуда не отпускать.   
  
— Сехун…   
  
— Если я открою глаза, всё исчезнет? — Сехун улыбнулась и посмотрела на Джонина. Потянулась пальцами к смуглому лицу и провела кончиками по едва пробившейся щетине. — Колючий. — Она улыбнулась шире и коснулась губ, проводя по ним линию, огладила скулы и прошлась пальцами по горбинке на носу. — Невероятный, — одними губами прошептала Сехун. — Настоящий? Ты правда не моё воображение? Почему мне кажется, что я выдумала тебя и теперь просто схожу сума?  
  
Джонин удивлённо приподнял брови и тихонько хохотнул. Сехун была похожа на ребёнка и это было ещё одной маленькой особенностью, которую она раскрыла Джонину. Он перехватил её руку и коснулся губами ладони, глядя в глаза. Поцеловал каждый пальчик и оставил тёплое касание на запястье, там, где бился пульс.  
  
— Если ты откроешь глаза, то увидишь перед собой красоту, — Джонин довольно улыбнулся и легко щёлкнул Сехун по носу. — Пойдём, я хочу тебе кое-что показать. — Джонин поднялся на ноги и протянул Сехун руку.  
  
Сехун ухватилась за ладонь Джонина и поднялась на ноги.  
  
— У меня завтра репетиция. Не думаю, что это удачное время для ещё одной прогулки. Может потом? — Сехун пожала плечами и протянула Джонину его куртку.  
  
Джонин нравился ей. Ещё давно, когда она лишь слышала о нём и видела несколько сделанных им фото в газете. Её тянуло к нему при первой встрече. И рядом с ним ей казалось, что мир вокруг останавливался. Любые проблемы забывались, когда Джонин бесцеремонно касался её и говорил комплименты. Когда улыбался своей невероятной тёплой улыбкой, от которой ноги подкашивались. И когда смотрел в глаза, в которых грешно было не утонуть.  
  
Но Сехун было страшно. Страшно тонуть в нём.   
  
Она вздрогнула, когда на плечи опустилась тёплая рубашка. Сехун подняла глаза.   
  
— Вечером прохладно, — объяснил свой поступок Джонин, оставшийся в одной футболке. — Пойдём. — Он перехватил руку Сехун, переплетая пальцы, и повёл за собой. Шёл уверенным шагом и держал Сехун крепко, давая понять, что не отпустит.   
  
Было ощущение, будто всё происходящее — это обыденная вещь. Джонину казалось, будто он знает Сехун всю жизнь, и все те двадцать семь лет, что он прожил без неё, это всего лишь сон. И сейчас он, наконец, проснулся, а Сехун по-прежнему рядом. Такая родная. Такая «его».  
  
Выйдя из парка, Джонин поймал такси и назвал адрес своей мастерской. Заметил испуганный взгляд Сехун и коснулся её ладони, будто успокаивая. Он придвинулся ближе и слегка сжал руку.  
  
— Ты кое-что мне обещала. Всего несколько фото, и я отвезу тебя домой, — поглаживая большим пальцем подбородок Сехун, прошептал Джонин.  
  
Он достал из сумки телефон и включил музыку. Аккуратно засунул один наушник в ухо Сехун. А второй взял себе. Придвинулся к ней вплотную и накрыл её пальцы ладонью, чтобы согреть холодные руки Сехун.  
  
  


♡ ♡ ♡

  
  
Джонин открыл дверь, пропуская Сехун вперёд, и включил в коридоре свет. Помог Сехун снять рубашку и достал пушистые тапочки, которые притащил к нему Ифань.  
  
— Прости, они большие, но обычно кроме Ифаня у меня никого не бывает, — почесав затылок, улыбнулся Джонин. Он скинул кеды, закидывая подальше в шкаф, и прошёл босыми ногами по прохладному полу, довольно жмурясь. — Ненавижу обувь, в которой не дышат ноги. Люблю что-то посвободнее, — перехватывая руку Сехун, поделился Джонин. — Проходи, чувствуй себя как дома и прости, что тут не убрано.   
  
— Значит, живёшь в мастерской, — Сехун осмотрелась по сторонам, заметив в углу матрас, и прошла вглубь комнаты. Остановилась у огромной фотографии, украшавшей одну из стен, и сцепила руки за спиной. — Это тоже твоё фото? На нём ведь изображён ты? — Это фото было из той же серии, что Сехун когда-то видела на выставке. Танцор, с прикрытым чёрной вуалью лицом, танцующий на крыше одной из высоток Нью-Йорка.   
  
— Как ты догадалась? — вырастая за спиной Сехун, тихо спросил Джонин. Он стоял рядом с ней и рассматривал собственное изображение, которое никак не мог отправить на помойку. Хотя давно собирался.  
  
— Аура? — будто спрашивая, прошептала Сехун. — У этой фотографии твоя аура и сила. Не знаю, как это объяснить. Я просто вижу и чувствую на ней тебя. И знаешь… — Сехун замолчала и прикусила ноготь большого пальца. — Я вижу в ней себя, — грустно усмехнулась Сехун. — Несбывшиеся надежды, потаённые желания и путь…  
  
— Джедая, — усмехнулся Джонин, стараясь развеять обстановку. — Не важно, какие это были мечты и надежды. Важно то, что есть у меня и у тебя сейчас. — Джонин развернул Сехун к себе и взял её лицо в ладони. — Мы на своём месте. Каждый из нас в этом мире там, где ему положено быть. Разница лишь в том, кто и как к этому приходит. И если тебе пришлось пройти тяжёлый путь, это не значит, то ты что-то упустила. — Джонин наклонился ниже и коснулся щеки Сехун губами. Отодвинулся и, отпустив её, направился в сторону кухни.  
  
Сехун прищурилась, провожая Джонина заинтересованным взглядом, и подошла к проигрывателю. Достала попавшуюся на глаза пластинку Уитни Хьюстон и опустила на неё иглу. Сехун прикрыла глаза, когда комнату заполнил приятый голос и заиграла её любимая песня.  
  


_Раздели свою жизнь со мной,  
Прими меня такой, какая я есть,   
Потому что я не смогу измениться.   
И во всех своих проявлениях я только для тебя._

  
  
  
Сехун отложила конверт, в котором хранилась пластинка, и подошла к балкону, открывая дверь. Её тут же окутала по-летнему прохлада вечернего ветра, и Сехун сделала глубокий вдох. Она смотрела на Нью-Йорк с высоты двадцать восьмого этажа и думала о том, что здесь и сейчас этот город уже не кажется таким пустым. Она не чувствовала себя одинокой. В её глазах Джонин был надёжным и ему хотелось доверится.   
  
Мириады городских огней сливались в один чарующий танец под голос Хьюстон, и Сехун чувствовала себя свободной. От собственных мыслей, от переживаний и от страха быть непринятой.   
  
Она вспомнила мать и крепче ухватилась за перила. Посмотрела на небо, ища глазами созвездие большой медведицы, и потянула руку вверх. Попыталась ухватиться за невидимую руку, но поймала лишь ускользающий сквозь пальцы ветер.  
  
Всё детство Сехун была маленькой мечтательницей. Любила собирать гербарии в осеннем парке и танцевать. Она была гордостью своего отца и любимицей всех, кто когда-либо её встречал. Она мечтала стать великой балериной и покорить весь мир, потому что на меньшее была не согласна. Упорная, знающая чего хочет от жизни, маленькая Сехун. Её мечты и желания рухнули как песочный замок, который смыла волна. Не оставив после себя и следа.  
  
Мечты и надежды рухнули в одночасье в тот самый день, когда большая медведица в ночном небе стала для Сехун не просто созвездием. И когда отец сказал, что быть танцовщицей — это не то, чем должна заниматься его дочь.  
  
  
— О чём ты думаешь? — Сехун вздрогнула от приятного голоса у самого уха, и на душе стало спокойно. Кожа покрылась мурашками, а в носу защекотало от запаха ягод.  
  
Джонин опустил на широкие перила две чашки лавандового чая, и накинул на плечи Сехун вязаный кардиган.  
  
— У тебя красиво, — обнимая ладонями горячую чашку, поделилась мыслями Сехун. — Здесь Нью-Йорк кажется более спокойным, нежели там, внизу. А ещё я нашла большую медведицу, — сообщила она с нескрываемым восторгом. — Мама показывала мне её и говорила, что всегда будет, как и она, — оберегать меня. Жаль, тогда я не знала, что вскоре это станет не просто обещанием.  
  
Джонин заметил подрагивающие губы и встал вплотную к Сехун. Обнял со спины, заключая в крепкое кольцо рук, и прижал как можно ближе, делясь теплом собственного тела. Он аккуратно убрал волосы, что скрывали тонкую шею, и коснулся губами за ухом. Оставил едва ощутимый поцелуй и потёрся носом, глубже вдыхая приятный запах тела Сехун.  
  
— Теперь я буду тем, кто будет тебя оберегать, — тихо прошептал Джонин. — Я обещаю твоей маме, что ей не придётся о тебе волноваться. — Он медленно развернул Сехун к себе лицом и наклонился ниже. Стёр губами солоноватую влагу с щёк. Провёл кончиком языка по сладким губам и слегка прикусил нижнюю, заставляя Сехун приоткрыть рот.  
  
Джонин целовал медленно, стараясь распробовать их поцелуй. Чувствовал, как тонкие пальчики путаются в его волосах, и прижимал Сехун за талию, второй рукой поглаживая по щеке. Он посасывал нижнюю губу, ласкал языком и хотел, чтобы Сехун была ещё ближе.   
  
— Пойдём со мной, — Джонин ухватил Сехун за руку и завёл обратно в мастерскую. Захватил со стола фотоаппарат и отошёл на несколько шагов назад, ловя удивлённый взгляд оставшейся посреди комнаты Сехун. — Просто будь собой, — одними губами, как тогда, в танцевальном классе. — Я хочу увидеть тебя настоящую…  
  
Песня в проигрывателе сменилась, а Сехун, не задумываясь, забралась на небольшой журнальный столик и столкнула с него стопку журналов, делая вид, будто это вовсе не она.  
  
  


_Сегодня ночью звёзды должны выстроиться в одну линию,  
Я верю, в этом должен быть какой-то смысл.   
Сегодня ночью ударила молния,   
Потому что двое из нас, наконец, встретились._

  
  
  
Джонин удивлённо выгнул бровь и нажал на кнопку, делая первый кадр. Любовался смеющейся Сехун, что кружилась на столе, и наконец понимал, почему влюбился в эту улыбку. Сейчас Сехун была живой. Настоящей. От неё исходило тепло весеннего солнца, и она согревала Джонина изнутри.   
  
— Я хочу слышать твой смех, — громко крикнул Джонин, и Сехун внезапно засмеялась. Так громко. Немного по-детски, но так искренне и беззаботно. Запрокинув голову и открывая молочную кожу шеи. Она спрыгнула со стола и закружилась по комнате.  
  
Джонин пытался уловить каждый момент. Хотел сохранить в памяти счастье, которым искрилась Сехун, а после подарить ей любовь, которая разрасталась в его груди.   
  
Он отложил фотоаппарат и поймал кружащуюся по комнате Сехун. Прижал к себе, отрывая от пола, и закружился вместе с ней. Держал крепко, уверенно, не боясь, что может упустить. Теперь Джонин не мог её отпускать. Больше никогда…  
  
— Оставайся, — прошептал Джонин в самые губы. — Навсегда. Со мной. Ведь я не смогу тебя отпустить, даже если ты захочешь уйти. Ты…  
  
Сехун потянула его за футболку, заставляя наклониться, и неумело поцеловала. Осторожно, почти невесомо, но так, как могла только Сехун.  
  
—  _Я хочу бежать к тебе, пожалуйста, удержи меня в своих руках и защити от бед. Я хочу бежать к тебе, но если я приду к тебе... Скажи, ты останешься или сбежишь?_  — Сехун прошептала слова песни, что сейчас заполняла комнату, и прижалась ближе к Джонину.  
  
—  _Я нуждаюсь в тебе,_  — с улыбкой ответил Джонин, и последние слова утонули в очередном поцелуе.  
  
Джонин попятился назад, утягивая за собой Сехун. Остановился у матраса и коснулся тыльной стороной ладони щеки. Джонин сделал шаг ближе, и повернул Сехун к себе спиной. Коснулся губами плеча, скользя к шее, и оставил влажный поцелуй на скуле. Огладил пальцами руки, пуская по телу дрожь. И медленно потянул молнию на её платье. Расстегнул застёжку, поддевая пальцами бретели платья, и то с лёгким шелестом упало к ногам. Джонин поцеловал выпирающий позвонки и провёл влажную дорожку языком. Осторожно спустил с плеч кружевные бретели белья и развернул Сехун к себе.  
  
Он медленно повёл ладонями по бёдрам, поднимаясь выше. Продолжил оставлять поцелуи на плечах и шее, а после аккуратно утянул Сехун за собой на матрас.  
  
Кожа Сехун была молочно-нежной и на фоне её природной белизны, смуглые пальцы Джонина создавали контраст. Он касался Сехун губами, пробовал на вкус и хотел, чтобы теперь она пахла им. Джонин улыбнулся и накрыл Сехун своим телом. Целовал в губы, чувствуя, как его волосы сжимают её непослушные пальцы и как Сехун жмётся ближе, хочет большего.   
  
Джонин невесомо коснулся шеи и скользнул рукой ниже. Огладил аккуратные груди, заставляя Сехун выгибаться в его руках, и наклонился ниже. Обвёл ореол соска языком и обхватил губами слегка набухший сосок. Он выцеловывал дорожку на плоском животе, спускаясь ниже, и оставил алеющее пятнышко возле впадинки пупка.  
  
Сехун цеплялась пальцами за широкие плечи, выгибалась от каждого лёгкого прикосновения и кусала слегка припухшие губы. Пыталась что-то сказать и с трудом смогла наконец прошептать: — Я хочу становить время.  
  
Она притянула Джонина к себе. Целовала лицо, трогала твёрдую грудь и оглаживала каждый участок кожи. Сехун больше не боялась, что Джонин может исчезнуть.  
  
— Сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты просто была рядом, — заправляя выбившиеся волосы Сехун за ухо, улыбнулся Джонин. Он огладил заалевшие щёки и поцеловал Сехун в уголок рта. Перевернулся на бок и притянул Сехун к себе, заключая в крепкие объятия. — Говорят, что влюбляться нужно с закрытыми глазами, — едва слышно прошептал Джонин. — Сехун, — Джонин переплёл их пальцы и притянул Сехун ещё ближе, укрывая их простынёй. — Если в следующей жизни мне суждено будет родиться слепцом…  
  
— Я всегда буду принадлежать тебе, — перебила его Сехун, крепче сжимая смуглые пальцы в своих.  
  
— Я всегда, буду принадлежать тебе, — повторил Джонин, пряча счастливую улыбку в мягких волосах, пахнущих лавандой и ягодами.  
  
  
  
Отснятые плёнки так и остались нетронутыми. Джонин убрал их на полку, где хранил старую технику, и никогда даже не задумывался о том, чтобы проявить их. Ему было не интересно, какой Сехун вышла бы на фото. Сехун была в его жизни. Здесь и сейчас. Настоящая. И согревающая одной лишь улыбкой.   
  
Ему не нужна была картонная иллюзия в чёрно-белых тонах. Потому что когда у тебя в руках солнце, ты больше ничего не видишь вокруг…


End file.
